godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Codex Entry: War of Devouring, chapter 2
Next chapter I'll shift to the God Eater's POV and (mostly) stick to it. Which means no more horizontal lines. Enjoy! Or do whatever, really. ---- The Librarian had begun to follow a routine during whatever time the long travel took his company through the Warp: he'd use his free time to read more and more of the memories his battle-brothers had found. Those memories were all that he could have asked for, and more, the pages full of knowledge he was eager to acquire, even if in the end it was useless to him. Because, in the end, there was no such thing as useless knowledge. Knowledge was an end unto itself, and he knew that better than almost anyone. Blood Ravens, and especially their Librarians, held the line "Knowledge is power" sacred, and he was no exception. With that in mind, he picked up the now-familiar weight of the record, sat down and scrolled until he found the place where he had left it on his previous reading session. ---- It has been some time since anything truly remarkable has happened. I have simply been carrying out orders and following missions for a few months now, the occasional thrill that I get from hunting a new Aragami always replaced with dreadfulness as I come to the realization that they are simple subspecies of creatures I have already fought for a long time. Make no mistakes, I am no doubt thankful of being able to consider fighting Aragami every day and coming out unharmed a routine (although to be fair, saying "unharmed" might be stretching it, since at the end of almost every day I discover some wounds and scars that weren't there the day prior). But for a job that's supposedly as dangerous as it gets, it doesn't really feel all that life threatening. ---- The Librarian couldn't help but chuckle after reading that passage. Oh, the irony. It was as though the galaxy had decided to fulfill her request by sending two of the most dangerous things in the universe to the planet where she lived. Most certainly, irony at its finest. He read up some more pages of similar content, the occasional note on Aragami becoming less and less common, until the reading session became an unbearable slog and he simply resorted to skip a few pages, in the hopes of finding something noteworthy. ---- Two years. It's already been two years since I became a God Eater. In that time span, I have achieved the rank of Sergeant. I'm most definitely glad to have survived this long, and to be taking the fight to the ultimate devourers in an attempt to stall them, even if in the end we all know all we are doing amounts to fighting a battle lost before it even began. Something has appeared in the sky. No one is sure about what it is. A week ago, it was reserved to those who had the luxury to peer to the outer space through a telescope, but now it's bare for all to see: a brownish green stain in the sky, with the shape of a few tendrils. I don't claim to know what that is, but I have some reasons to believe it's no good. I have seen Aragami that, if left alone, looked at the stain during hours, not moving an inch from their initial place. I repeat, I have no idea of what it is, but with th strange reaction of the Aragami, I'm preparing myself for the worst case scenario: a second wave of Aragami. Or something on that level. Just exactly what our little devastated world needs. ---- Tyranids. The Librarian was well aware of what the woman was talking about. Now, all that remained to see was what exactly happened when those landed on her planet. And why the Aragami reacted so strangely to the arrival of the Great Devourer. There was a connection, that much was obvious: the mindless creatures that the… "writer" had painted most Aragami to be wouldn't simply stare all day long at something they didn't consider important. The answer came in the next entry of the curious diary. ---- Something has arrived. And hell, it's most definitely not good. I am hunting a Prithvi Mata on my own in the City of Mercy, when I hear something crashing against the floor behind me. I turn around and looked at it. It was oval in shape, and it very much looked like it was alive and breathing. An oval, spiky, living… thing, which suddenly exploded into a burst of brown-green liquid which I assume is some kind of blood. A multitude of small, insect-looking beings begin to crawl out of it. The creatures aren't much longer than a meter each, and while individually they didn't pose much of a threat, their numbers were more than enough to make me worry. Fortunately, in my stupor they ignore me and go for the largest target first, and while the Mata was able to resist for a few seconds and bring down many of them, it was but an instant before the icy Aragami fell. I am dumbfounded by the realization that these monsters can actually kill Aragami, but I don't let that feeling numb my combat instinct. By the time the monsters turn their attention to me, I am already shooting a hail of bullets in their direction, and when they begin to approach I escape to a nearby building's roof in a jump I wouldn't have thought possible a moment ago. My bullet rain comes to a sudden halt as my Blast Gun has run out of ammo, and I have no choice but to meet the insects in melee combat, in which they prove remarkably quick but unable to work as a team, thus getting in each other's way and making it possible for me to kill them. When I am finished with them, I can't avoid looking above me, to see if the stain in the sky has anything to do with this. To say that what I see horrifies me is a major understatement. The stain now occupies almost half of the night sky, no longer a uniform stain but a myriad of points grouped in shapes which remind me of something unsettling. Tendrils. I don't know what we're facing, but this seems to be a really great omen. Our future's never been this bright, I'm certain. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Crossover Fanfic